Derek Pan
Dragonfire810's movie spoof of Walt Disney's 1953 classic, "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Wendy Darling - Odette (The Swan Princess) *John Darling - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Michael Darling - Human Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Tinker Bell - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Captain Hook - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Smee - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Elliot the Dragon (Pete's Dragon) *The Lost Boys played by: **Slightly the Fox Lost Boy - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Cubby the Bear Lost Boy - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **The Twin Lost Boy Raccoons - Rarity and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Nibs the Rabbit Lost Boy - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Tootles the Skunk Lost Boys - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Princess Tiger Lily - Giselle (Enchanted) *The Indian Chief - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Nana - Perdita (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Mary Darling - Queen Elinor (Brave) *George Darling - King Fergus (Brave) *The Pirates - Various Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and The Prince and the Pauper) *Singing Pirate with Accordion - Amos Slade (The Fox and The Hound) *Hippopotamus - Dumbo *Ape Family - King Louie, Terk, and Baby Baboon (The Jungle Book and Tarzan) *Rhinoceros - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Surprise Animal - Alley Dogs (Lady and The Tramp) *The Indians - Royal Townspeople (Sleeping Beauty) *The Mermaids - Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla (Winx Club) *Pirate with Kettle - Shan Yu (Mulan) *Indian Squaw - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Brave and Squaw - Garret and Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Brave's Mother-in-Law - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Starkey - Stan Woozle (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Scenes *Derek Pan Part 1: Opening Credits ("The Second Star To the Right") *Derek Pan Part 2: Meet the Darling Family *Derek Pan Part 3: Bedtime/ The Shadow *Derek Pan Part 4: Derek Chases His Shadow/Odette and Derek Meet *Derek Pan Part 5: Taran and Chip Meet Derek/Alice In a Sulky Mood *Derek Pan Part 6: Derek Teaches the Children Fly/ "You Can Fly" *Derek Pan Part 7: Meet Capitan McLeach And The Weasels/Mr. Snoops Vs Elliot *Derek Pan Part 8: Capitan McLeach Attacks Derek And the Darling Children *Derek Pan part 9: Meet The Ponies/Alice Tries to Kill Odette *Derek Pan Part 10: "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Royal Townspeople *Derek Pan Part 11: Derek and Odette Meet the Winx Girls/Capitan McLeach Kidnaps Giselle *Derek Pan Part 12: Derek tricks Capitan McLeach/Saving Giselle *Derek Pan Part 13: Captain McLeach's Next Plan *Derek Pan Part 14: "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Teanapped *Derek Pan Part 15: Alice Helps Captain McLeach *Derek Pan Part 16: Back at Hangman's Tree *Derek Pan Part 17: "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain McLeach *Derek Pan Part 18: "The Elegant of Capitan McLeach"/A Bomb! *Derek Pan part 19: Derek Cares About Alice *Derek Pan part 20: Derek vs. Captain McLeach the Codfish *Derek Pan part 21: Home Again/Ending Credits Trivia *This movie spoof is requested by RatiganRules. Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Dragonfire810 Category:RatiganRules Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof